Tripping
by Juro-chan
Summary: something's different about this student, and when she shows up for a cancelled class he seems to realize it.  summary sucks. shikahina ShikaHina kinda slow story idk if i'll continue it. slight angst-y. AU


A friend of mine asked me to make a story for this couple, and I think its kinda cute, so I thought "why not", but I don't have much of a story idea so it'll orb ably be all over the place to begin with. Sorry.

Im not really sure if I'll do anything with this story after I start it, it might be much more just for fun for me. So I dunno. If anyone wants me to continue just review or something.

Sorry if anything is misspelled. And this is a different writing style. This is how my brain works.

Disclaimer: I don't own. Blah blah. I wish I did. :\

(-)

She ran her fingers through her dark hair nervously as she walked quickly down the sidewalk. Her messenger bag placed on her left shoulder. A cold breeze blew past her making her shiver and pick up her pace trying to get inside before the rain started. As she neared the door she glanced up to make sure it was the right number _A132_ it read, as she pulled open the outside door right into a class room. Which was completely empty.

Looking around quickly and checking her watch to make she it was the right time.

"class was cancelled today." a voice said from the front of the room, she looked up to see a young man, not much older then herself sitting in the professors chair, with his muddy boots on the desk. He pulled his pineapple shaped pony tail to make sure it was tight before he moved his arms in a more comfortable position.

"you shouldn't be sitting in the professors desk" she said quietly, his arms were placed behind his head as he glanced over at her with bored eyes, hearing what she said he chuckled, shaking his head slightly.

"I am the professor." he said pulled his feet of his desk and placing them on the floor, sitting up relatively straight. He watched with a small smug smile on his face as her jaw dropped. She walked over to him until they were about 5 feet apart.

"hello then professor..?" she asked slightly tilting her head to the side in thought.

He chuckled again softly.

"Nara. But everyone in my class calls me Shikamaru." he said looking at his desk again, the papers he had to grade were sitting around in a very unorganized mess.

"uhm.. Shikamaru-san?" her voice was quiet and he turned to look over at her, rolling his eyes inwardly at her formalness.

"hmm? Yes?" he asked, putting on his lazy expression again.

"why is uhm.. Class cancelled?" she asked looking at her fingers, poking them and twilling them together. A habit of hers apparently. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at her but answered anyway.

"to miserable outside." simple enough, plausible enough. But in reality he just didn't want to do class today. She apparently knew that from the look she was giving him.

"okay. I just didn't want have to teach today. Teaching is to troublesome." he said, putting his arms behind his head, leaning backwards in his chair, while closing his eyes. She giggled quietly making him crack open a eye of his to look at her, she looked wet, her hair was dripping slightly and her light purple jacket was darker in areas where water was.

"are you cold?" he asked, not really needing to because she was shivering. She shook her head none the less. He stood up quickly and made her jump slightly.

"your shivering. Stay here, I'll be right back" with that he turned and walked over to a door on the other side of the room, which leads into a hallway. As she watched his back disappear through the door she dropped her shoulder bag on the floor and pulled a chair near his desk, not sure why she even stayed after he said class wasn't happening today.

Maybe her attempts to get over her crippling shyness was working, the thought of that made a large smile spread across her face. She slumped down in the chair and stared at the ceiling in boredom while she waited for her professor to return from where ever he went.

She heard light foot steps as they would pause every now and then she glanced over at the door to see him walking into the classroom, with two mugs, pausing to make sure he didn't spill anything from the mugs. Hinata sat up to look at him with a small look of confusion, but he shrugged handing her a mug when he got close enough to her to hand it to her.

She took a small sip of the steaming liquid and at him. "hot chocolate." she explained happily taking another drink of it. He smiled slightly drinking some of his also. They sat in silence for a few minutes savoring the warmth of the hot chocolate on a cold January day. The dark haired male finally broke the silence.

"your taking my class?" he asked, looking at her over the top of his mug. She nodded slightly, "I'm majoring in psychology, and I needed an English class." she said shrugging.

"psychology?" he asked raising an eyebrow, she nodded again, placing her now empty mug of hot chocolate down. She stood up and picked up her bag, turning to look at him and smiling slightly. "it was very nice to meet you shikamaru-san, I look forward to your class." with that, she turned and walked out of the room, going for the door that lead outside instead of the hallway. She waved goodbye before exiting and leaving. The door let in a cold blast of air into the huge class room.

He shook his head smiling to himself, class this semester just got much better.

(-09-90938954504)

She walked briskly to the car that sat waiting for her. As Hinata got closer the driver stepped out of the car and opened the door for her. "your back early." he said she nodded and threw her bag into the car. "class was cancelled for today." she said, getting into the car herself. He nodded and closed the door, heading to the drivers side of the car.

The limo pulled out of the lot and turned towards the highway, toward her father's office building. Looking out the window and running her fingers through her damp hair in hopes of drying it out, the long locks started to curve slightly in her natural waviness. The bare tree's flew past as she thought about her encounter with her new professor.

'_He didn't act like a professor.. I didn't even tell him my name.. heh oops._' she thought to herself as they got closer and closer to her father's electronic company, he owned the largest computer chip company in all of Japan. Hinata's father ordered her to his office after her only class of the day, but because it wasn't on today she had to go earlier.

She groaned softly to herself making the driver look at her through the rear-view-mirror.

"are you okay, Miss. Hyuga?" he asked his eyes full of worry, she shook her hand slightly, holding her face in the other while that elbow rested against the window sill.

"nervous about your father?" he asked, smiling a small knowing small, she nodded into her hand. He chuckled softly before pulling over on the side of the road.

"Mr. Jones, I don't know what to do… Father is so disappointed with me.. I-I just don't know what to do.." she sighed heavily, rubbing both of her eyes. He turned around in his seat to face her through the limo's window.

"don't worry dear, your worthy to be proud of, you're like my own daughter you know." he said smiling, she looked at him over her hands, but they were hidden behind her thick bangs.

"yeah?" she squeaked out. He nodded turning back towards the front of the car. Smiling into the rear-view-mirror.

"tell you what. Since your out early, lets go get some coffee and go shopping?" he asked watching as she perked up almost instantly.

"can we go to that coffee shop I love and go to a book store instead of the mall?" she asked, leaning forwards towards him grinning slightly. Mr. Jones shook his head, she wasn't like the normal rich little girl, she never liked dresses, always loved to read and get dirty. Disliked dolls and loved toy cars. He chuckled.

"yes we can Miss. Hyuga." starting the car once again and pulling out towards her favorite coffee shop, which was also a book store.

-whvhnfda(494096049)

she would glance out the window on occasion watching the tree's go past as they farther and farther away from her father's office, making that sickening feeling that made her stomach feel heavy and unfriendly. It was like a lead weight, that got smaller and smaller the farther away they got.

The reason her favorite coffee shot, was her favorite because it was the farthest and smallest coffee shop in the large city. On the complete opposite side of the city from the office. She sighed happily as she stepped out of the small limo and headed towards the entrance of the shop, she was humming to herself in a happy type of mood because well, coffee made everything better.

Hinata glanced behind her to see Mr. Jones parking the car and following behind her into the shop, where he sat at a table she normally staked out. It was in the corner, where she could look at everyone and everything in the shop. The shop it's self was relatively small, a main open room where the tables were, that served the coffee and many other things, the back part of the 2 had rows of new books on the right, and older ones, the classics, to the left. Where they then were divided by year, author, then subject.

She made sure to memorize the set up because she spent most of her high school years here studying for classes she disliked. Whenever she came here for cheering up though, Mr. Jones would come in and sit with her, his back to the rest of the building so she could have the corner seat. Hinata waved silently to the women at the counter, her name tag reading TenTen, and her hair pulled into the normal two buns on the top of her head. She wore the normal coffee-shop attire, a collared shirt with an apron with the stores color green and trade mark leaf symbol. The stores name being Konoha. Another worker of the store came out, he waved to his cousin blankly before going back to work, Hinata smiled softly, even though he didn't seem to like this job, he completely loved being away from her father, almost as much as she did. Because she was her fathers daughter, she had to be the one who inherited the company, instead of her insanely smart cousin.

Pushing her dark hair behind her ear she looked at her driver, Mr. Jones, sitting at the table she's been occupying for years with an order of coffee and a muffin already waiting for her as she strolled through the stacks of books, not really finding any of the titles interesting enough to pick up and flip through the book, seeing if its worth reading.

Most of the books they had were very popular right now, many vampire books about a handsome vampire falling in love with a human and not being able to, then loving each other anyway and running away together.

Something pointless in Hinata's eyes, because love stories, were only stories after all.

They simple didn't happen.

Shaking her head of those negative thoughts she's been training herself to get rid of , she continued looking until a certain title caught her eye. It read simply _A False love story_, Hinata picked up the book, the hardback book banged against the others as she pulled it out, it was of medium size with a image of a women who's long black hair was blowing in the wind behind her. Flipping the book over onto the back she read the summary and deiced it was good enough to read, so she headed back to the table where Mr. Jones was waiting for her, seeing a book in her hand and realizing she was seemingly back to normal.

When he caught sight of the cover, and the name he raised an eyebrow at her.

"A love story?" he asked, shocked because she never read those 'over emotional psming teenage girl' books, as she put it simple years ago. She only shrugged and sat down, picking up the coffee cup and taking a swig while opening the book to the first page.

He glanced at his watch, they had a little over an hour and a-half till they were needed to be at the office. He sighed inwardly but he would never tell the boss how his over baring, demanding attitude could turn a seemingly strong Hinata into a pile of sniffling goo.

It worried him completely over her well-being.

(39485290349590)

About 30 minutes after his future student had left the building, literality, he decided to head home himself, he walked causally down the side walks that ran through the campus of the college waving to students or fellow professor's as he went, but after awhile he just turned his gaze to the sky, where he watched the dark gray clouds drift lazily by.

It looked like a storm was brewing and would be smart to get out of its eventually down pour, but he shrugged to himself not really caring at this point. To new students he looked like a student himself, much as the student he didn't think to catch the name of thought, which he felt completely stupid about, but he shrugged again, turning his lazy expression from the future storm to where he was walking, she'd be in his class, it wasn't like he wouldn't ever see her again. Shikamaru the genius he was stopped dead in his tracks, making a few girls bump into him, they made their nervous apologies with blushes on their faces as they clutched their books to their chests like young school girls, but he completely ignored them as turned to leave. His gaze was focused on nothing but a single thought in his mind.

_She's a student… even if she wasn't troublesome.._

Territory he should not go into, even if they were the same age, even if he had been teaching before she was even close to finishing high school he couldn't go there with her.

And the fact he wanted to made him shake his head and mumble his favorite words.

"troublesome… maybe I'm sick.. Yeah.. that's it…" he mumbled to himself as he started walking again, some of the female students who had a thing for him looked at each other with questioning faces, he was known to walk around saying something was troublesome people, or troublesome work, but not like the way he was today.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and started the walk back to his apartment that was over a few blocks from the school.

The sidewalks were full once he left campus, making him dodge others walking quickly to destinations, bags hitting each others arms, their bodies touching others, sickness spreading in the winter air..

He curled his lip in slight disgust thinking about how easily everyone could simple get sick and die, shaking his head of those thoughts. It wasn't good for him to think about it, they made him revert back into the germaphobic child he was when he was young.

After years of work to simply be in the same room as someone who was sick, to within a cough distance was a great accomplishment for him. When he reached his apartment building he only glanced up long enough to see that the lights in his apartment were on, singling that _she_ was home.

He regretted asking her to move in..

(28958439320-40544)

"Miss. Hyuga." she jumped when he spoke, Mr. Jones hadn't said anything since they arrived, she looked up him nervously to see him tapping the clock face of his watch, meaning they had to leave and get to the office. She shuddered and when she looked back at his face he was empathic look, making her frown at him. She stood up and closed the book, placing it on the bookcase off to the left of where she had been sitting. That was the bookcase she placed books she was reading, and her cousin and TenTen left them be.

Hinata waved goodbye with a small smile on her face while TenTen waved back with a large smile on her face clearly saying 'come again' while Neji, just simple looked her way, a small frown on his face, while his eyes which were just like Hinata's light purple ones clearly said 'good luck'. She nodded a small thank you nod before nervously heading outside where the clouds made it appear much darker then it was. She glanced at Mr. Jones who had opened the door to the car, while she stepped inside the car he gave her a small encouraging smile.

He closed the door after she was inside, he went over to the drivers side and got into the car, cranking it to a start where they pulled away from the curb and started towards the office. The street lamps had turned on as the sky darkened some more. The sky started to release the relentless downpour. Making it hard to see the tree's fly past as they drove quickly.

Hinata sighed heavily for what felt like the 100th time today while she held her head in her hands, closing her eyes and breathing deeply through her nose to try and calm her nervous. It wasn't healthy to be this scared of your own family.

(3789378)

Before she could even image the car pulled to a stop in front of the office, where her family, and by family, she meant her father, her younger sister, and the elders who wanted to tell her father how to run his business. They all waited to judge her on how well her grades have gotten, weather or not she's worthy of being someone with the name Hyuga, but it didn't matter because they would never pick her to do it, only hate on her for what she is, and no matter how much she tries, she cant change that crippling fear she feels every second of every day, she's gotten better but she's always still so terrified.

Shaking her head, she got out of the car, not waiting for Mr. Jones to open the door, she walked with fake confidence towards her most hated place. Hinata pushed open the door and looked inside slightly, just enough to see them all waiting for her in the lobby of the office.

She took a deep breathe and brushed some hair behind her ear before walking inside, smiling slightly at all of them.

"father-sama" Hinata greeted softly, bowing in front of him.

He nodded at her, while she bowed to everyone else in the lobby, which included her younger sister, who snorted slightly at the gesture. Hinata looked slightly hurt by the way her sister was acting, they were never close but they didn't hate each other either.

"Hinata, we need to talk…" her father started, his voice cold and hard, she glanced down at the floor, staring at her feet, watching her fingers wiggle together, scrunching up the hem of her jacket in her hands. When she finally looked up she could see all their slightly angry faces, as they stared at her.

()

MWAHAAHAHA

Im evil. Cliff hanger. This is kinda.. Strange?

I hope it isn't to stupid.


End file.
